Frostbitten
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: When Gold goes up to face Red at the summit of Mt. Silver, a little death and denial happens along the way. First Pokepasta. Rated T for death.


**Hey, it's ZPF with another Creepypasta. This is based off of Snow on Mt. Silver. I don't own the pasta, only this remake in Gold's POV.**

* * *

I walked up to the bottom of Mt. Silver. _This is it, _I thought. _It all ends at the summit. I can't run away. _I continued, fighting absolutely no wild Pokémon along the way. When I came to a certain point, a blizzard suddenly brewed. As I continued up the mountain, Bloom, my Meganium, stayed right by my side. Both of us were silent. At some point, both of us started to get cold. At first I thought of turning back and challenging Red some other time, but I realized I would die anyways. I prayed to Arceus and Mew and every other Pokegod out there.

_I can never go back._

Despite my near-frostbitten feet and Bloom shivering because of the cold, I pressed on, ignoring both. After a few more minutes of slow walking up the slope, Bloom fell behind a bit, but I continued without looking at her. Soon I became worried and looked back, but I didn't see her, all I saw was one of her flower petals on the snow-covered ground. I shakily bent over and picked it up. It was blue, not a healthy magenta color. I panicked and called for her. "Bloom! Bloom, if you can hear me, just cry out!"

In the distance, I heard the faint cries of a Meganium. I ran as fast as I could to Bloom, who was almost completely covered in snow. She was horribly frostbitten. One eye was already gone and it looked like her head was rotting away. She was suffering, and I could tell she wouldn't make it, even though I had 50 Full Restores and 35 Revives. I apologized to Bloom and got up to continue up the horrible mountain that was going to kill me and my Pokémon. I heard Bloom cry out to me in pain as I ventured for a full minute before everything went silent again. I knew Bloom had died.

Then I realized something. Why not Fly to a nearby Pokémon Center and get help for my other Pokémon? And go to a hospital, while I'm at it? But when I looked at the sky, I saw that I couldn't see the sky because of the blizzard. _I can't Fly in this! _But I brought out my Pidgeot anyway so he would keep me company.

Eventually, Pidgeot fell behind as well, but I knew what was happening, so I turned around to see him lying on the ground, some of his wing was torn beyond repair and the feathers on top of his head were falling out. I kneeled down beside him and tried to use a Full Restore before the frostbite got too bad, but Pidgeot screeched and managed to crawl away from me. He knew he was dying. He was facing death without denial, unlike me.

I left Pidgeot to die, just like Bloom, and I continued. The further I went, the more of my Pokémon died. Lugia, Feraligatr, and Tyranitar died within 20 minutes. That left Typhlosion to fight Red single-handedly. Even at level 100, I knew he would die if I kept him out, so I left him in his Pokeball. By now, I was heartbroken because most of my Pokémon died and I was going to, too. When I reached the summit, I didn't see Red. Instead, I saw Celebi, and it had suffered the same pain as my Pokémon, it was frostbitten. I was about to throw out Typhlosion, but Celebi used Perish Song before I could. I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed the cave I was in, but I also noticed how much pain I was in. I looked down at my leg, which was gone. I only saw it out of one eye, and when I brought my remaining hand up to the one I couldn't see out of, I only felt an empty socket. I crawled along the cave floor, desperate to find something or someone. _It's so cold... Mother... It feels so cold... I can't go on... _I started sobbing while I was inching along the cave floor. Finally, after what felt like hours of crawling and sobbing, I came to an exit.

I stopped crying and went out the exit. When I came out, I saw Red, standing in all his intact glory, looking down so I couldn't se his face. I went up to him and weakly said "Red... Please help me... How are you fully intact?"

As for Red's reply? Nothing. He looked up to show a very sad face.

He threw a Pokeball and out came Venusaur, which was, like every Pokémon on the hellish mountain, was frostbitten. I was shocked at first, but I didn't question the World Champion and I rolled Typhlosion's Pokeball out onto the floor. When Typhlosion came out, I saw that he was weak and it looked like he was about to collapse. Even the fire on his back was out. Before I said anything, Venusaur Struggled and died, its eyes glazed over. Red simply returned the dead Pokémon to its Pokeball and sent out Blastoise, which Struggled and died as well. Every Pokémon he sent out Struggled and died before Typhlosion even moved.

Until Pikachu came out.

Pikachu was the worst of all of his Pokémon. Why? Because it was a sickly blue, one ear, half of its body, the end of its tail, and one of its arms were gone. And instead of the normal cute, innocent face, pleading for its head to be patted, there was a horrible, hellish grin spreading all the way across its face. And its eyes... They were black, soulless gates to hell itself. Red said nothing, but Pikachu used Pain Split, a move it could never learn, and both it and Typhlosion died. I looked up at Red, who was lying on the ground, in the same condition I was in. He looked at me with black eyes and said "It's over." Before both of us die.

* * *

**It was hard thinking of how to word it every step of the way here. How was it? Please review and tell me your _honest_ thoughts on this Creepypasta remake. See ya.**

**UPDATE: A review I got asked how Lugia died. Pokepastas ignore... Pokephysics... Yeah, that's it.**

**Bye.**


End file.
